


You Deserved Better

by bizza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Harry, Omega Zayn, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, hyrbrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizza/pseuds/bizza
Summary: “Hazza?” Louis whispered in disbelief. The boy startled and locked his eyes on Louis. Those were definitely the same eyes as the ones his Harry had had, except now they were in a much older face. But, the same chocolate brown curls that belonged to this Harry were peaking out the bottom of this boy’s beanie.“Loubear?” he whispered even quieter than Louis. Louis nodded and took a tentative step towards the boy. Harry all but jumped out of his chair and latched on to Louis, sobbing as soon as Louis’ arms wrapped around him.or the one where Harry is a hybrid and Louis helps him put his life back together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything, so please let me know if this needs work or edits.

“Hey Lou, thanks for coming in, I know it’s late.” Liam, Louis’ best friend greeted him as soon as Louis walked in.

“You only call this late when it’s important, so what’s up?” Louis replied tiredly. “And why are you in uniform? I thought you were off this weekend?”

“You know that case that I’ve been working on but haven’t been allowed to tell anyone about? Well we solved it, and found something that we need you for.” Liam said solemnly. 

“Why the hell would you need me? The last time you needed me was for …” Louis trailed off as he realized why he was hurriedly summoned to the police station at 2:30 am on a Tuesday night, or Wednesday morning technically. 

Louis had been summoned to the police station once before in his life, and that was to pick up his friend Niall, whom he hadn’t seen in over a year. Louis and Niall had been random freshman roommates (in the alpha dorm) turned best friends and they roomed together all through Uni. Niall had disappeared one night about a week after they graduated when he had gone out drinking with some of his friends from back home in Ireland. Unfortunately, Niall had been kidnapped by people who illegally sold hybrids. Niall had been very good at disguising the fact that he was part golden retriever, except for when he was drunk. Liam was actually the one that found Niall, and the one who had called Louis to come pick him up. For some reason, Niall like Liam enough to befriend him, forcing Louis to do the same (ok, he wasn’t forced, he actually genuinely likes Liam). 

“Yeah, so I’m still not allowed to say very much, but I can say that this case is scary similar,” Liam said while biting his nails. 

“Why me though? Surely there are plenty of people who are actually qualified to handle this?” Louis whined.

“Lou, you know there isn’t. You know firsthand the laws and prejudices against hybrids.”

“Liam,” Louis warned as he scanned the room for any eavesdroppers, adjusting the beanie on his head.

“There’s no one here Lou, they’re all still at the house we found him at.” Liam said as he started leading Louis to a closed door.

“You owe me an explanation in the morning,” Louis huffed as Liam opened the door. The door led to a brightly lit conference room, the same conference room where Louis was reunited with Niall. However, this time there was not an overexcited Irishman tackling him into a hug, but a young man curled up in one of the chairs, looking at the two men with fear in his eyes. Those eyes. The last time Louis had seen those eyes was when they were leaving in a moving van 14 years ago.

“Hazza?” Louis whispered in disbelief. The boy startled and locked his eyes on Louis. Those were definitely the same eyes as the ones his Harry had had, except now they were in a much older face. And his scent, holy fuck, Louis did not remember him smelling that good. But, the same chocolate brown curls that belonged to this Harry were peaking out the bottom of this boy’s beanie.

“Loubear?” he whispered even quieter than Louis. Louis nodded and took a tentative step towards the boy. Harry all but jumped out of his chair and latched on to Louis, sobbing as soon as Louis’ arms wrapped around him. 

Louis turned to face Liam and said, “You really owe me an explanation later, but right now I’m going to take Harry back to my place.” Harry hugged Louis even tighter and started nodding his head, so both Louis and Liam took that to mean he was ok with that plan. Liam nodded his head in agreement as well and walked the pair out, locking up behind them. 

“Hazza love, this is my car. You’re gonna have to let go so you can get in and so I can drive.” Louis whispered into Harry’s head that was still buried in his neck. Harry tightened his hold even more before letting go and getting in the car. Louis let out a big sigh as he walked around to the drivers side, confused as fuck as to how his childhood friend ended up here. Loud house music blasted through the speakers as soon as Louis turned his car on, startling Harry and making his big eyes fill with fear again. 

“Shit, sorry. I needed something loud to wake me up on the drive over, “ Louis said as he quickly changed turned the volume down and put on a much more mellow playlist. Harry relaxed after a few moments and curled up in his seat. 

Louis had no idea what to say to Harry. Louis prided himself on never letting an awkward silence happen, he was the life of the party, the jokester making everyone laugh, and the one who never ran out of things to say. But right now he was at a loss. What does one say to someone who most likely has been through something absolutely terrible? Niall had said he didn’t want to talk about it with Louis yet and had started asking questions about what had happened during the year he missed. But Harry isn’t Niall, and Louis hasn’t seen Harry in 14 years.

Louis turned to look at Harry after he parked in front of his building. “So, this is it,” Louis said quietly as he unbuckled. Harry looked at him, and watched Louis get out of the car. When Louis noticed Harry hadn’t moved, he walked over and opened his door. 

“Hey,” Louis softly said, “I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I can promise that you’ll be safe here. The only thing you’ll have to worry about is excessive cuddles from my flatmate, Niall.” Harry still looked nervous so Louis offered up his hand. Harry starred at it for what felt like hours to Louis (it was really only like 10 seconds) before he took it and cautiously got out of the car. Harry didn’t let go the whole time it took them to enter the building, take the elevator up to the top floor, and enter Louis’ flat. 

Louis turned on the lights and led Harry through the living room into the kitchen. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Louis asked, while he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Harry shook his head no and yawned. “Alright, lets get you ready for bed then,” Louis said after he took a sip. At that Harry snatched his hand away form Louis’ and backed away shaking. Louis was shocked, but he remembered some of the things Niall said had happened to him and immediately regretted his word choice.

“Harry, I am not going to harm you, and I am not going to touch you. What I meant was, I am going to find you something more comfortable to sleep in and set up a guest room for you.” Louis said very carefully. Harry looked up at him, nodded, and held out his hand. Louis kept eye contact while he took Harry’s hand again, and then led him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the guest room.

“This first door on the left is Niall’s room and the one right across is his bathroom. You are welcome to use it, but it smells like wet dog in there. Luckily there’s a guest bathroom off the living room so our friends don’t have to use this one. The next door on the left is the guest bedroom we can set up for you,” Louis said as he opened the door and turned on the light. “Sorry the room is pink, but this is the room my sisters use when they visit.” The room was painted a pale pink with white trim. There was a queen bed in the center of the room with a matching pale pink comforter and a gauzy white canopy. A white dresser and a white vanity table the only other furniture in the room. 

Louis looked at Harry to see his reaction to the girly room, but Harry just hugged him before Louis got a proper look at his face. 

“My room is at the end of the hall. You are welcome to use my bathroom, that’s what my sisters do when they visit. I’m going to go get you some clothes and set out some towels and a toothbrush in my bathroom.” Louis said softly. When he turned to leave, Harry grabbed his hand again and followed Louis down the hall to his room. 

Louis’ room was very simple. He had a giant white king bed with a navy blue duvet and a white headrest, a set of drawers at the foot of the bed, a dresser on the opposite wall as the bed, and a nightstand on either side of the bed. There were two doors on the left side of the bed. Louis led them to the dresser first and pulled out a worn pair of joggers and an old sleep shirt. The clothes were a bit big on Louis, but they would probably be a little small on Harry since he was at least 5 inches taller than Louis. 

“Do you want a clean pair of pants?” Louis asked as he looked up at Harry. Harry blushed as he nodded. “Ok,” Louis said as he grabbed a clean pair. “What about socks or a jumper?” Harry simply nodded again, so Louis grabbed a pair of fuzzy socks (don’t judge him, his feet get cold in the winter) from a drawer before heading to over to his closet to grab a jumper. “You can change in here while I find clean towels and a toothbrush for you to use. Just come into the bathroom when you’re done”

Harry wasn’t happy about having to let go of Louis’ hand, but he nodded as Louis went into the bathroom and closed the door. Harry changed as quickly as he could, leaving his clothes folded on top of the dresser because he didn’t know what else to do with them because Louis hadn’t told him. He kept his beanie on though, he always made sure he kept it on. When he entered the bathroom, carefully closing the door behind him, Louis was digging through the cabinet under the sink.

“Found one!” Louis exclaimed as he stood up with a new toothbrush in his hand, causing Harry to jump and slam against the door. “Fuck! Sorry!” Louis apologized loudly. “Sorry,” He said again quietly. “Here’s a new toothbrush and a set of clean towels for you.” Louis said, offering up the toothbrush. “Harry took it and looked around the bathroom in wonder. The bathroom was huge! It had a double sink, a toilet, a huge shower, and a claw foot tub! Louis noticed Harry staring at the tub and asked, “Do you want to take a bath?” Harry shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.

Louis stood there confused for a few moments before following Harry. He followed Harry out of his room, down the hall, and into the guest room. Harry shut the door before Louis could enter, causing Louis to stop in his tracks. He didn’t want to invade Harry’s space, especially since Harry walked out like that. Louis stood outside the door for a few minutes before walking back to his room.

 

When Harry woke up the next morning, the flat was quiet, so he assumed it was early and Louis wasn’t awake yet. Harry wasn’t planning on getting out of bed; this was the softest, coziest, safest bed he had slept on in years. And it smelled amazing, probably because there was a hint of Louis’ scent lingering. But, he really had to pee. He slowly stood, fixed his beanie, and carefully made the bed before he walked over to the door. He poked his head out and saw that Louis’ door was closed. Harry didn’t want to walk in and wake Louis up so he could use his bathroom, so he tip toed over to what he hoped was the other bathroom. 

He regretted his decision as soon as opened the door though because holy fuck did it smell like wet dog and alpha. Harry really had to pee, so he backed out of the room, took a deep breath, covered his nose, and ran inside to take the fastest piss of his life. He couldn’t hold his breath long enough to wash his hands as well, so he got another whiff of wet dog before he could make his escape. 

When Harry exited the bathroom, he ended up colliding with a body that let out a loud bark of surprise, causing Harry to back into the nearest wall and hiss. The man Harry ran into jumped in shock at the hiss. Harry was trying to work out a way to get around the man and back into his room when the man shouted, “Louis! Why the fuck is there a guy in my bathroom hissing at me!”

Harry and the guy stared at each other the few seconds it took Louis to run down the hallway from his room. 

“Niall, this is Harry. Liam called me late last night asking me to come get Harry. That’s all I know. Liam should be here soon, hopefully with an explanation.” Louis explained to Niall before turning to Harry. “I am going to make breakfast, do you want some?”

Harry nodded and followed Louis into the kitchen as Niall yelled, “Why don’t you ever make me breakfast?”

“Ignore him. Now we have eggs, bacon, toast, yogurt, and stuff to make pancakes, waffles, or French toast. What do you want?” Louis asked.

Harry didn’t know what to do. He’d never had that many options before. Hell, for the last few years he was lucky to even get breakfast sometimes. He just stood there, frozen.

“I’m gonna make waffles for myself, do you want me to make you some as well?” Louis offered after seeing Harry freeze. Harry exhaled and nodded.

Louis got to work making the batter while Harry just stood there and watched. After a few minutes, Niall came into the kitchen and pulled out plates and forks after he asked what Louis was making. 

“The tea done yet Lou?” Niall asked after he set the plates and forks down on the counter. 

“Yeah, should be. Pour me a cup. Haz, do you want a cup?” Louis asked, turning to look at Harry.

Harry nodded and accepted the mug from Niall. Louis then handed him a plate of waffles and directed him to the kitchen table.

“Why does he get served first?” Niall asked indignantly.

“Because he’s our guest Niall, don’t be rude,” Louis said as he gave Niall his own plate. “Just be glad I made enough for you to have some.”

Niall grumbled as he walked over to the table. “Oh Zayn’s here so make him some too,” he said right as the buzzer went off. 

“That’ll be Liam,” Lou said as he went to buzz Liam up. “And I’ll only make Zayn a waffle if he actually gets up and comes to the table.” 

 

While Louis went to let Liam up, Harry sat at the table, staring at his food and wondering who the hell this Zayn person, where he was, why the Niall guy was eating so fast, and how he had gotten himself in a room surrounded by all alphas again.

“Liam, do you want any food before Niall eats it all,” Louis asked as he and Liam walked into the kitchen. 

“No thanks, I already ate, but tea would be nice,” Liam replied as he sat down next to Niall at the table. 

Harry slowly picked at his waffles, eying Niall and Liam, as everyone seemed to be waiting for Louis to sit down at the table.

“Niall, there’s a waffle for you to take to Zayn,” Louis said, giving Niall a meaningful look as he sat down with his own plate of food and Liam’s tea. Niall looked at everyone, nodded, and did exactly that. 

“All right Liam, talk,” Louis said seriously, well as seriously as he could while eating waffles.

“Ok, so long story short, because I’m still not allowed to say much, is that Harry was kidnapped about six years ago because he’s a male omega hybrid. He’s not bonded but we think the guys we arrested sexually abused him, most likely during his heats.”

At that statement, Harry snapped his eyes up from his plate as he dropped his fork with a clang onto his plate. Liam and Louis looked at him and saw a mix of shock and betrayal on his face. 

“How do you know any that?” Harry asked. It was the first time either of them had heard him speak.

“They told us,” Liam said, looking directly at Harry. 

“What else did they tell you?”

Liam glanced at Louis before answering, “Honestly, not much else, but they are still being questioned.”

Harry nodded, relieved that he might get to keep a few secrets to himself.

“Harry, we do need a statement from you though, and my boss told me to tell you not to leave the city for more than a day in case we need you to come in and ID more people involved or fact check their statements. Louis you know the drill, its gonna be the same as it was for Niall.” Louis nodded to show he understood.

All right, I need to get back to the station. I’ll see you later Lou, bye Harry,” Liam said as he stood up and left. Harry and Louis finished their breakfast in silence.

Once they were done, Louis gathered up the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

“Harry, how do you feel about going shopping today? I noticed you didn’t have anything with you last night.” Louis said.

Harry immediately shook his head, back to not talking. 

“Do you know your sizes, cause if you do we can just order your clothes online?” Louis asked, having already anticipated that Harry wouldn’t want to go out. 

Harry looked at Louis confused. “You can order clothes online?” He asked.

“Yup! You can pretty much order anything online these days, follow me.” Louis led Harry down a different hallway that led to even more doors. Louis opened the one that led to his home office. 

Louis’ office was huge. There were was a large dark wooden desk facing the window opposite the door with two large monitors on it, a large bookcase on one wall and a couch on the other. Next to the bookcase were a keyboard and an acoustic guitar. 

Louis led them to the desk, pulling out another chair for Harry, and turned on the monitors. 

“Let’s start with basics first,” Louis said as he pulled up the site for a store Harry had never heard of before. “You’ll need pants, t-shirts, jeans, joggers, jumpers, and a good jacket. Oh! And another pair of shoes, yours are looking a little rough.” 

Louis began to click on items as Harry sat there in shock. It had been a long time since he had had so many options to choose from. The site Louis had chosen seemed to have endless options, all in styles Harry had never seen before. 

“Harry, what size pants do you wear? And do you want boxers or briefs?” Louis asked, turning to see Harry’s overwhelmed expression turn pink. “How about you pick out everything you want and add it to the cart and come get me when you’re done?”

Harry nodded, grateful he didn’t have to tell Louis his underwear preferences. When Louis left, Harry slowly looked through the site. He added what he thought he would need. He selected a few pairs of plain white briefs, a pair of grey joggers, a cozy looking blue jumper, and a few t-shirts. Thinking that was enough because that was more clothing than he had had in six years, Harry exited the room to find Louis. He didn’t have to go far though, because Louis was sitting right outside the door, typing on his phone.

 

Harry fidgeted until Louis looked up. “Oh, are you done already?” Louis asked, shocked. Harry nodded. “Ok, I’ll just go put my card info in to pay.” Louis said as he stood up and went back into the office. Harry didn’t know what else to do, so he followed Louis.

“Harry! You barely picked anything out!” Louis exclaimed, turning around to look at Harry with his eyebrows raised. 

Harry looked like a frightened kitten. He thought he had done what the alpha had asked, he didn’t understand what he had done wrong.

Louis seemed to sense Harry’s trepidation, and sighed. “Come sit down Haz, I’m gonna show you the wonders of online shopping.”

By the time they were done, Louis had added more briefs (making Harry blush again), another pair of joggers, more shirts and jumpers, a very expensive winter jacket, tons of socks, and only one pair of shoes after a staring match with Harry when he tried to add another pair. Harry felt very guilty when he saw the price of all the items, but Louis just shook his head, telling Harry not to worry about it. 

Harry worried about it for the rest of the day though. He was at the kitchen table eating the lunch Louis had made thinking about how he men that took him always complained about how expensive it was to keep him clothed and fed. Harry remembered all the horrible things they said to him and about him. He remembered all the degrading things they made him do, and how they treated him during his heats. All of a sudden, he couldn’t breathe. Harry knew he was having a panic attack, this wasn’t his first one, but it was his first one in front of Louis. 

Harry felt someone rubbing his back and could hear someone trying to talk to him. His hand lifted to Louis’ chest as he made out the word “breathe”. Harry slowly matched his breathing to Louis’ as his panic attack subsided. When the worst of it was over, Harry slumped back in his chair and let out quiet tears of embarrassment. His captors had always mocked him after his panic attacks, saying they would give the little kitten omega something to panic about (which they actually did most of the time). 

After a few long minutes, Harry opened his eyes to see Louis crouched in front of him. Harry, expecting to be mocked, was surprised to see the sad expression on Louis’ face. 

Louis reached for Harry’s hand as he slowly stood up. “One of my sisters gets panic attacks sometimes and afterword’s she likes to take a bubble bath, do you want one?”

Harry slowly nodded, unsure, but that sounded much better than the treatment he used to. 

Louis led him to his bathroom, where he began to run a bath in his giant tub. “Pink or blue?” Louis asked, holding up two round balls.

Harry pointed to the pink one, confused as to what the balls were. Louis dropped the pink one in the tub and started to light candles that he had magically found. Harry was too mesmerized by the pink ball foaming and turning the water pink to pay attention to what Louis was doing.

“There’s soap, shampoo and stuff on the rim of the tub and a towel on the counter,” Louis said softly, causing Harry to finally look away from the tub. “Go ahead and take as long as you want, I’ll probably be in the office working.” After saying that, Louis left, closing the door behind him and turning off one set of lights.

Harry finally saw, and smelled, the vanilla candles Louis had lit. As Harry stripped and got into the tub, he tried to remember the last time he had felt so relaxed and taken care of, but he came up blank. He had never had someone go through the effort to make him feel this safe before. 

Harry stayed in the tub as long as he could, even adding more hot water to prolong his bath. He eventually got out when he feared he would fall asleep in the tub if he stayed any longer. 

The towel Louis had set out was the softest one Harry had ever felt. He wrapped himself up in it, blew out all the candles, and drained the tub. He was grateful the mirror was still fogged up, he didn’t want to see the scars and bruises they had left on his body. He changed back into the clothes Louis had given him last night hung up his towel, and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Harry fully intended to go find Louis, but he was exhausted from his panic attack earlier, and Louis’ roomed smelled amazing, spicy but sweet, like cinnamon sugar Harry decided. Before Harry realizes what he’s doing, he is climbing into Louis’ bed, and immediately falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting anything. Please let me know what you think! Oh, and I'm still trying to figure out how to format everything on here, so sorry if the spacing is weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This ones short, but the next one will be longer and move the plot along more.

Louis was sitting on the couch in his office, absentmindedly strumming his guitar when Niall knocked on the door.

“Hey, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” Niall said once he had Louis’ attention.

“Sure, yeah, what’s up?” Louis said nervously as Niall made his way over to the couch. In his experience whenever people said they needed to talk to you, it was always something bad.

“You know how Zayn and I have been officially together for a year now?” Louis nodded when Niall looked up from his hands. “Well, we had the bonding talk and picked a date for when we are gonna do it.”

“Niall!! Congrats!! I’m so happy for you!!” Louis exclaimed, pulling Niall into a bone-crushing hug. “When are you going to do it? Are you gonna have a big ceremony? Do your parents know? Do his parents know?”

“Louis!” Niall yelled, cutting off Louis’ rapid-fire questions. “We haven’t ironed out all the details yet, but its gonna be during his next heat, which is in two months, its most likely gonna be a small ceremony, just family, and yes both of our families know, we called them this morning after breakfast. “ Niall said with the biggest, dopiest grin Louis had ever seen on his face. 

“I’m seriously so happy for you guys! But why did you come in here all serious?”

“Well, Z and I were also talking about moving in together and getting our own place after we bond. He just got offered a permanent teaching position at the school, and we just got a raise. We’ll still be partners Lou, don’t worry, I’ll be over here all the time to annoy with my amazing lyrics and melodies. Oh and we also kinda had the kid talk, and Z kinda wants one.” Niall mumbled out the last bit. 

“Niall, you don’t need to justify moving out to me. To be honest, I was kinda expecting you and Z to get you own place as soon as you bonded. You’d been friends for ages before, and then you started dating immediately when we got you back. I figured this was inevitable,” Louis explained, choosing to ignore Niall’s last sentence for a moment, causing Niall to let out a sigh of relief and hug him again. 

“And I call favorite uncle.” Louis would bring up the kid talk later. He knew Niall was nervous about having kids because of the discrimination against hybrids. But he didn’t want to ruin the happy moment. Unfortunately, Niall’s stomach did just that when it let out an extremely loud growl, causing them both to laugh.

“Zayn’s gonna order Chinese,” Niall said as he stood up from the couch.

“That’s fine with me. I’m gonna go check on Harry and see what he wants,” Louis said, following Niall out of the room.

 

Louis did not expect to find Harry asleep in his bed. He also really did not expect to like it as much as he did. Louis was momentarily entranced by how well Harry’s scent smelled mixed with his own. Louis stared at Harry curled up in his bed until his phone went off.

“Shit!” Louis whisper yelled, as he quickly exited the room while pulling his phone out of his pocket. Upon seeing it was Liam, Louis sighed. Liam never called with good news. “Hey Li.”

“Hey Lou! Can I stop by to ask Harry a few questions and tell him that he needs to come to the station tomorrow?” Liam asked, trying to sound cheery, but Louis could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Can it wait until tomorrow morning Li?” Louis asked.

“Not really. We need to do a lineup, and they want to take him to the hospital to check for abuse.” 

“Oh hell no, that it is not happening tonight. Li, he had a panic attack today and is sleeping it off right now. There is no way in hell I’m going to wake him up right now just to stress him out again,” Louis said angrily, feeling a need to protect the omega asleep in his bed. 

“Give me a minute, I’ll try to get everything pushed until tomorrow morning,” Liam sighed. Louis could here Liam’s muffled conversation with someone as he paced the hallway. It took a long time before Liam came back and told Louis that he needed to bring Harry in at 8 am. Louis agreed, thanking Liam for getting everything moved.

Louis and Liam hung up and Louis walked into the living room, hoping to find Niall and Zayn. He found them, cuddled up on the couch watching tv, Chinese food spread out on the coffee table. 

“What’re you watching?” Louis asked, serving himself up a plate of food before he sat down in one of the recliners. 

“The news,” Niall said with his mouth full. 

“Since when do we watch the news?” Louis asked, confused. They usually watched footie or crappy reality tv.

“The police are doing a press release on the guys they caught last night,” Zayn said, giving Louis a look that said Niall had filled him in.

Louis nodded, but didn’t say anything. They all ate in silence, waiting for the press release to happen.

The news channel only showed snippets, with the reporter there summarizing the main points. The main points were that the police had arrested 12 men involved in hybrid and omega trafficking, and but had only rescued one person, who’s identity is unknown. The reporter also said that the police were still looking for 3 more men. They didn’t show pictures of the men they arrested, probably because they were waiting to see if Harry could identify any of them. 

Louis felt sick to his stomach. He had no idea that Harry was involved in something this big. With Niall’s case, they had only arrested 2 guys. 

Louis didn’t realize he had frozen until he felt someone take his plate and lead him over to the couch to be cuddled by Zayn and Niall. Zayn changed the channel to The Fresh Prince and they stayed cuddled up until Niall eventually fell asleep.

“Hey Lou, you still awake?” Zayn asked quietly.

“Mhm, yeah.”

“How badly do you think he was abused? Cause Niall’s an alpha and they still did some fucked up shit to him.”

“I don’t even want to think about it, Z. He had a panic attack earlier today, and from the way he reacted, I don’t think it was his first one and I really don’t think he was treated well when he did. I could tell he was thinking about something all during lunch, and then all of a sudden he froze and started to hyperventilate. I managed to calm him down, but he seemed surprised that I was helping him. It was like he expected me laugh at him or something.”

“Shit dude. You here horror stories all the time in the news about abused omegas, and I couldn’t help but pay attention to them, you know, but to realize that they actually happen, is fucking terrifying.”

“I know Z, I know.” And Louis really did know. Even though he was an alpha, his mom and two of his sisters were omegas. Oh, and he could never forget the fact that he was a hybrid. “Hey Z, can you wake up your soon to be bond mate and put him to bed? He’s drooling all over me. Seriously, how do you deal with him drooling like a dog all over you every night?” Louis stood up carefully, showing Zayn the wet patch on his shirt

“Morning showers,” Zayn shrugged as he scooted over to Niall and started to whisper in his ear to wake him up. 

Louis chuckled to himself as he walked towards his room. Louis didn’t remember that Harry was sound asleep in his bed until he opened the door and saw him again. The sight and scent of Harry put a smile on his face as he quietly grabbed his pajamas and entered the bathroom. Louis quickly got ready for bed, deciding to sleep in the guest room. 

Louis didn’t smell Harry in the guest room until got into bed. The pillows smelled like Harry’s sweet floral scent, and they immediately put Louis to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there are mentions or physical and sexual abuse in this chapter. It doesn't go into detail, but its there. It happens after the flashback. If you message me I can tell you exactly where it is.

Louis’ alarm on his phone woke him up at 6:45 the next morning. It took him a minute to remember that he was in his guest bedroom and that he had to go wake Harry up to take him to the police station. 

Louis stretched for a second, mentally preparing himself for the day, before he got up and made his way to his bedroom. When he got there, he was confused. Harry wasn’t there, and he wasn’t in the bathroom when Louis checked. Louis panicked for a moment before he heard noise coming from the kitchen. 

Louis followed the noise and saw Harry rifling through the fridge. “Mornin’ Haz,” Louis said, getting the kettle out to make tea. Harry froze, and dropped the butter he had grabbed. “Go ahead and help yourself to anything, I’m sure you’re hungry after sleeping for so long. I’m just gonna grab a bowl of cereal for meself.” Louis said, doing just that.

Harry nodded and shuffled over to the stove. Louis leaned against the counter so he could watch Harry cook as he ate and waited for the kettle. (And so he could continue to smell Harry, who smelled amazing, and a little like Louis since he slept for so long in Louis’ bed). Harry appeared to be making himself eggs and toast.

“Oh, Haz, we have to leave at 7:40 to head down to the police station. Liam said they need your statement and stuff.”

Louis saw Harry tense up a little, but he nodded to show he had heard him and continued cooking. The kettle went off just then, so Louis made both himself and Harry and Harry a cup. “Do you want milk and sugar in your tea?”

Harry turned towards Louis and stared at the mugs for a minute. “Both,” he said quietly and like he was unsure of his decision.

Louis made his cup with just a splash of milk and Harry’s with milk and sugar. While he was doing that, Harry had plated up his eggs and sat down at the table to eat. Louis joined him, passing over the tea. They sat in silence until they were both done. 

Harry seemed to be concentrating on his food, but Louis was just staring at Harry. He noticed that Harry stuck out his tongue before every bite, and that he ate impossibly fast. When Harry was done he took his dishes, and Louis’ mug, to the sink and began washing it all by hand.

“We have dishwasher, you don’t have to wash everything by hand,” Louis said, opening said dishwasher and putting the rest of their breakfast dished in it. “I’m gonna go get dressed and stuff. Umm since your new clothes aren’t here, and I haven’t put yours through the wash, I’ll just lend you some more.”

Louis and Harry both made their way to Louis’ room where Louis began his search for a suitable outfit for Harry. He managed to find a pair of jeans that were way to big for him (online shopping gone wrong) a large t-shirt, clean socks, and a jumper. He also gave a flushed Harry a clean pair of pants. 

“I’m gonna go change in the bathroom, you can change here. I’ll be out once I’m done brushing my teeth and fixing my hair,” Louis said after grabbing an outfit for himself and noticing Harry standing there nervously. 

Once Louis was in the bathroom, Harry examined the outfit Louis had given him. The pants would be a little small, and the jeans would definitely be too short, but the shirt and jumper would fit fine. 

The jeans were too short, but they zipped, so Harry rolled the cuffs, in an attempt to make it look like the jeans were supposed to be short. 

In the bathroom, Louis took his time getting dressed. He also took a few extra minutes to fuss over his hair. He didn’t want to accidently come out while Harry was changing, he didn’t think Harry would be ok with that. 

When he was done, he exited the bathroom and saw Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his battered old shoes. 

“The bathroom’s all yours. Its only 7:20, so don’t feel rushed,” Louis said. Harry nodded and made his way into the bathroom. 

Seeing Harry in his clothes did something to Louis. It made his heart stop and his dick interested to be specific. Mostly it made him realize that he would have a very hard time not being protective and possessive of Harry today. 

When Harry was done in the bathroom, he found Louis in the living room watching the news on the TV. Louis said a quick thank you to whoever ran the new station for switching to the weather at that moment. He didn’t want Harry to see that every news channel was now covering the omega/hybrid trafficking case. 

After the weather report, Louis turned off the TV, pocketed his keys, phone, and wallet, and lead Harry out the door. 

Louis didn’t know what to say to Harry on the drive over to the police station. Harry seemed content with looking out the window and listening to the Ed Sheeran album Louis had put on. 

Luckily Louis’ phone rang a couple minutes after he had started driving.

“Morning Liam.”

“Hey, are you guys on your way in yet?”

“Yeah, we should be there in less than 10 minutes.”

“Ok, that’s good. But when you get here, pull around to the back where we park the police cars. There’s a bunch of reporters out front.”

“Fuck, yeah ok I’ll do that. Can’t you guys get them to leave? Your cops and stuff for Christ’s sake.”

“That’s what this badge on my chest means?” Liam joked. (Louis didn’t find it very funny, but Liam was laughing.) “They’re technically on public property so we can’t ask them to leave.”

“Liam, it is way to early for your crappy jokes, I’ll see you in a few minutes.” Louis said right before he hung up. 

Louis’ car got a few interested looks from the news crews set up outside the police station, but none of them bothered them as Louis made his way to the back parking lot. 

Liam met them right inside the doors and immediately started to go over the plan for the day as he led them through the station. The plan was to record Harry giving a verbal statement, have him look at a few lineups, have him talk to a psychologist to see if he’s fit to be a witness in court, and lastly to have him be checked over by a doctor. 

Louis was daunted by the list of things they wanted Harry to do today. He glanced at Harry to try to gauge how he felt about it all and saw Harry starting to panic.

“Liam, can you give us a moment?”

“Yeah. Harry, just come in whenever you’re ready,” Liam said as he walked into a room.

“Harry, can you tell me what you’re thinking right now?” Louis asked, hoping Harry would talk to him so he could help.

“I I I,” Harry stuttered and started to shake, “I don’t want them to know.” 

Louis’ alpha instincts kicked in and he gathered Harry into his arms. “I don’t know what you went through, Haz, but they just want to help. They aren’t gonna judge you, and I’m gonna be right out here when you’re done.”

“You’re not going in with me?” Harry had pulled back a little to be able to look at Louis. 

“No, “ Louis shook his head. His alpha really did not like the idea of Harry having to go in without him, but he was a civilian not connected to the case. There was no reason for him to be in there with Harry while he gave his statement. 

“Well, if you can’t go in, them I’m not gonna do it.” Harry said firmly as he clung even tighter to Louis, burying his head in Louis’ neck.

“Haz,” Louis began, but Liam coming out to check on them interrupted him.

“Hey Harry, you ready?” Liam was curiously eyeing their embrace.

“No.” Harry surprised them both by how firm his tone was. “I’m not gonna do anything unless Louis comes with me.”

“Give me a minute,” Liam sighed out before he went back inside. Harry didn’t let go of Louis until Liam came back out saying that Louis could come in. Harry didn’t fully let go though; he grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him into the room. 

It was a good thing Harry was pulling him, Louis thought, because he was shocked at how attached to him Harry seemed to be. He couldn’t lie to himself his alpha loved it. 

The room was a typical interrogation room, exactly like the ones you see on cop shows. There was a big metal table in the middle of the room, a camera set up facing where Harry would sit, and what Louis assumed was a two-way mirror behind the camera. Sitting at the table was a women looking over some papers. She was a petite brunette omega wearing a sharp black suit with a pale purple button up.

“Hi, I’m detective sergeant Sophia Smith. I’m Liam’s partner on this case.” She introduced herself as Liam, Harry, and Louis sat down.

Liam had never mentioned a detective Smith before. Louis was gonna have to remember to question him about it later.

Detective Smith explained that they were going to video the interview incase Harry was deemed unfit to stand witness. Louis noticed that Harry’s eyes had gone wide and were fixed on the camera. Not a good start, he thought. 

Liam seemed to notice Harry’s gaze as well. He exchanged a look with DS Smith while clearing his throat. 

“Harry, we are going to start off with some of the easier questions, all right?” Liam asked. 

Harry nodded, his eyes still stuck to the camera. Liam and DS Smith shared another look before they took turns asking Harry questions. They asked for his full name (Harry Edward Styles), his age (22), if he had any family they should contact (his mother, father, step father, and sister), where he lived before he was kidnapped (Holmes Chapel, Cheshire), and when he was captured (age 16).

“Can you tell us what happened that day, Harry?” DS Smith asked.

 

**Flashback**

Tuesday, March 23, 2010

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Harry’s alarm woke him up for work at 3:30 am. He quickly put on his uniform before going to the bathroom to pee, brush his teeth, wash his face, put deodorant on, and attempted to fix his curly hair. After sighing in defeat, he went back to his room to find his shoes and grab his school bag. When he had everything, he texted his mom to let her know he was leaving for work. 

Harry worked at the local bakery in town. He liked to brag he was a real baker, but he spent most of his time either at the cash register or cleaning. Sometimes in the mornings, the ladies who actually baked the bread would let him help out though. The bakery was only a 10 minute walk from his house, but even still his mom made him text her when he left and when he got to work.

Just as Harry was about to text her that he had made it to work, it happened. A white van pulled out from around the corner and started to speed right at him. Harry froze. The van screeched to a halt beside him. The doors opened and two huge alphas jumped out. They grabbed Harry, gagging him and tying up his wrists before he could even scream. Tears started to stream down Harry’s face as a black hood was put over his head and he was forced into the car.

**End Flashback**

 

“The only other thing I remember from that day was being locked in a room, still tied up,” Harry whispered. His eyes had shifted from the camera to his hands in his lap during his story.

“According to the report, the ladies at the bakery called your phone several times when they noticed you were late. They eventually called your house, waking up your mom. Your mom called the police and reported you missing, but because it hadn’t been 24 hours yet, the police couldn’t do much,” Liam said. 

“Your mom apparently caused a scene at the police station later that day, catching the attention of DC Cordon. He found your phone and some tire marks outside the bakery and then was able to find security footage of you being forced into a van. Unfortunately the van didn’t have license plates on it so they were never able to find it,” DS Smith explained. 

“Harry, how did they treat you?” Liam asked hesitantly. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Do you think you could answer yes or no if we list things?” DS Smith asked. Harry looked up and gave a slight nod of his head.

“Ok,” she continued, “Did they ever hit you?” Harry nodded. “I’m sorry, but I need you to give a verbal yes or no.”

“Yes.”

“Kick you?” “Yes.”

“Deny you food and or water?” “Yes.”

“Sexually harass you?” “Yes.”

“Sexually assault you?” “Yes,” Harry said, his eyes closed as he started to cry.

“Can you tell us who sexually assaulted you?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know their names,” Harry managed to get out.

“Would you be able to recognized their faces?” Liam asked as he started looking through the stacks of files on the table.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget them.”

Liam handed Harry a small stack of papers with pictures on them and a pen. “Just circle the ones you remember and put a star by the ones who abused you.”

While Harry was going through the pictures, another detective came into the room, beckoning for DS Smith. When she reentered the interrogation room a couple of minutes later, her face was blank, but Louis noticed her hands were shaking.

Harry was still looking through the pages of pictures. He suddenly looked up, catching the attention of Liam and DS Smith.

“Is this everyone you have or know of?” He asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

“Why?” Liam asked, seeming confused.

“The guys I marked are only about half of the people involved.”

“Shit!” Liam exclaimed as he grabbed the papers from Harry and ran out the room.

DS Smith seemed shocked by the bomb Harry just dropped as well, but she composed herself after a moment.

“Harry, I have a couple more questions for you before we finish here.” Harry nodded for her to continue. “I’m really sorry to ask this, but what did you do during your heats?”

“I didn’t have any. They forced me to take really strong suppressants so they could do whatever they wanted without having to worry about me getting pregnant,” he muttered, his face turning bright red.

Louis gasped in shock. He couldn’t believe what Harry had just said. He wanted to punch every one of the sick bastards that had forced themselves on Harry. He wanted to punch the wall. He wanted to take Harry home and cuddle him in his bed and make sure nothing harmed Harry ever again.

Harry jumped a little at Louis’ gasp and then shrunk in on himself.

“One last question Harry, when was the last time you took a suppressant?”

Harry’s eyes went wide and his face turned white. “Three days ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but school and life got in the way. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Thank you formal the kind messages and kudos!!


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry the doctor we called in is waiting for you in another room. He’s been briefed on the situation and will be giving us a report of any injuries or signs of abuse he finds.” DC Smith gathered her stuff and made her way towards the door. “Follow me.”

Harry and Louis had no choice but to quickly get up and follow her out the door. She took them to a different part of the station. This hallway had a couple of doors that looked like they led to private offices.

DC Smith knocked on a door at the end of the hall before opening it. “Harry, Doctor Johnson is ready for you.” Louis went to follow Harry into the room, but DC Smith grabbed his arm before he took his second step. “Louis, you’ll have to wait out here, I’m sorry.”

At hearing her words, Harry turned around, panic clear on his face. 

“I’ll be waiting right outside the door, it’ll be okay,” Louis said, trying to calm Harry down. “See, there’s a chair right here.” DC Smith looked between them, her brow furrowing as Harry nodded and turned to go into the room.

She closed the door and turned to Louis, “Why is he so attached to you?”

“I honestly have no idea. The only thing I can think of is that we were friends when we were little kids, but I haven’t seen him in like 15 years.”

“He has a psych eval when he’s done with the doctor and we’re hoping he’s comfortable enough to have them be his therapist for a while. I’m gonna have to tell them about his attachment to you. I also suggest you find someone to talk to because it’s a lot of work having someone recovering from a trauma attach themselves to you. He’s gonna be looking to you to make a lot of his decisions and confirm whatever ones he makes himself. You need to make sure he gains his own autonomy, especially since you’re an alpha and he’s an omega.”

Louis sighed and ran his hands over his face. “Fuck, all right, get me someone to talk to.”

“Perfect, I’m gonna send her over right now. I’m guessing you don’t want to leave this hallway?”

“You already have someone?” Louis asked, ignoring her question.

“Yes.” DC Smith turned and went into the room right next to the one Harry was in. Louis sat down with a sigh. Not even 2 minutes later, DC Smith walked out with a petite blonde omega.

“Louis, this is Perrie Edwards. She’s psychologist who specializes in omega trauma recovery.” 

“Hi Louis, you can call me Perrie, Dr. Edwards is a little formal.” She said, sticking her hand out for Louis to shake. “Let’s take a seat and get started.”

Louis sat down next to her, a little in shock at how fast everything was moving.

“Ok Louis, I’m not here to analyze you or anything. I’m here to help you help Harry. I’ve been told that you helped an alpha that went through something similar?”

“Yeah, my best friend Niall.”

“Ok well, to be frank, what you did for him won’t work at all for Harry. You probably know that alphas and omegas react differently to situations; well the same goes for recovering from a trauma. Omegas tend to either dissociate from the situation or completely break down. Have you seen Harry do either of these”

“Ummm,” Louis ran through every interaction he had had with Harry over the past day and a half. “He had a panic attack yesterday, I don’t know why, didn’t ask.”

“Were you able to calm him down?”

“Yeah, I did what I was taught to do for my little sister, Lottie. I put his hand on my chest and helped him calm his breathing, ummm, I didn’t hold him or anything because I don’t know if that helps him, I know it doesn’t help Lottie.”

Perrie nodded and made a note in her notebook. “I’m impressed. How did he act when he calmed down?”

“He seemed a little embarrassed and very unsure of himself.”

“How did you react after?”

“I tried to be calm, I ran him a bubble bath because that’s what Lots likes. I came back a while later to check on him and found him asleep in my bed, so let him there and slept in the guest bed.”

“He was asleep in your bed?” Perrie gasped.

“Mhm,” Louis nodded, brows furrowing with worry. “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t think so, I won’t really know until after I talk to Harry. But, I am a little shocked. Usually omegas don’t like strange scents, so I’m surprised Harry slept in a place that probably smells really strongly like you. They usually create a nest that has no strange smells.”

“Would you be less surprised if you knew that Harry and I were friends when I was 10 and he was 8?”

“No, because your scent changes when you go through puberty.” Perrie tapped her pen against her notebook for a couple moments. “Hmm, how many people are living in your house with you?”

“There’s me, Niall, and Niall’s soon to be mate. Why?”

“Niall’s an alpha right?”

“Yes, again why?” Louis asked, becoming very confused.

“Your house has a lot of different scents in it. Harry is probably going to be very sensitive to them. I’m seriously surprised he hasn’t been. Is there any way Niall and his mate can stay somewhere else for a while?”

“Yeah, I can see if they can stay at Zayn’s, his mate’s, place. Why didn’t the scents bother him when he got there?”

“They probably did. He didn’t tell you because he was either in shock, didn’t want to make you mad, or had too many other worries that the smell wasn’t his top priority.”

“All right, what else should I be doing to help him?”

Louis and Perrie ended up talking about different scenarios for the next hour while they waited for Harry to finish with the doctor. Sometime during that hour Louis decides he likes and trusts Perrie. She’s cool and not judgmental, and she’s not afraid to crack a joke or tease him. 

They were in the middle of laughing over a story Louis had shared about Niall when the doctor walked out of the room. They quickly sobered up when they saw his grim face.

“Dr. Edwards, I think now would be a good time for you to talk to Harry,” Dr. Johnson said politely. “Louis, I would like to have a word with you.”

Louis nodded his goodbye to Perrie as she entered the room. He turned to the doctor, and noticed he was a beta, probably middle aged based off of the few grey hairs Louis could see. 

“Louis, I can’t disclose much about Harry, but I need you to be aware that he will probably go into heat sometime in the next week. Also, I am not going to prescribe him suppressants for at least 6 months. The ones he was on were dangerously strong. I did give him a birth control shot though, just in case anything were to happen.”

“Wait, you think I’m gonna knot him?” Louis shouted. “Just because I’m an alpha and he’s an omega who’s gonna be in heat doesn’t mean I’m gonna have sex with him! He’s been abused! I’m not gonna be like them!”

“No, no. You misunderstood,” Dr. Johnson soothed, trying to calm Louis down. “I didn’t and don’t think you are going to harm abuse Harry, but Harry didn’t like the idea of being off suppressants, so this was our compromise.”

“Ok, ok.” Louis ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “Are you allowed to tell me how bad he was hurt?”

“He’s got a fair amount of bruises and I noticed a couple of spots where he had broken bones. He’s underweight, so watch for signs of an eating disorder, I don’t think he has one but some people are very good at hiding them from doctors. Other than that, he’s physically very healthy.”

“Good, good. Perrie went over eating disorder signs with me so I know what to look for.”

“She’s good.” Dr. Johnson nodded. “Did she go over how to help him when he goes into heat?”

“No, but my mom and two of my sisters are omegas, so I’m kinda familiar with what to do.”

“Well, Harry’s is going to be different because he isn’t family, you are going to be attracted to his scent and he’s probably going to beg you to knot him.”

“Shit.”

“Shit indeed. Do you know another omega, that can be there during his heat to bring him food and water?”

“Yeah, yeah, my friend Zayn. He practically lives at my house anyway with his boyfriend. But wait, Sophia said to have them move out and limit the scents in the house?”

“Since Zayn is an omega, his scent won’t bother Harry too much, and it’s the safest option to get him through his first heat.”

“Ok, is there anything else I should know?”

“Nope, that’s all. I’m going to go give my report to DC Smith. Good luck Louis.” With that, Dr. Johnson made his way down the hall, away to some other area of the police station. 

Louis sat in the chair outside the door, waiting for Harry to be done talking with Perrie, and thinking about all the information he had been given today. Honestly, he was fucking overwhelmed. This was a lot more intense then when he went through this with Niall. Niall, Louis had to call him and ask him to move out, and to ask Zayn to help Harry with his heat. Shit, that’s gonna be an awkward conversation, Louis thought. Louis sighed again, he’d been doing that a lot today, and pulled out his phone to all Niall. 

Luckily Niall was very understanding, joking that Louis might finally get the smell of wet dog out of his apartment now. The conversation with Zayn was just as weird as Louis thought it would be. Zayn just told him to shut up and that he’d take care of it after Louis awkwardly stumbled through asking him. 

With that out of the way, all Louis could do was wait. About 45 minutes later, Perrie and Harry exited the room. 

“Harry, do not hesitate to call me if you need anything. You to Louis, here’s my card.” Perrie handed over her card and said her goodbyes, heading out the same direction the doctor had.

Louis put the card in his wallet and then glanced at Harry. Harry looked exhausted, his shoulders were sagging, and his eyes had red and had dark circles under them. “I’m gonna call Liam real quick to make sure we’re done here, then how about we go back to my place and take a nap?” 

Harry nodded, so Louis pulled out his phone to call Liam. Fortunately, Liam said they were done for the day and free to leave. Louis hung up and gestured for Harry to follow him as he led them back the way they came from. As they were walking out the doors to the parking lot, Louis got a text from Niall that said he and Zayn were almost done packing up their stuff, and that there was leftover chicken and pasta in the fridge. Louis sent back a quick thank you before unlocking and getting into the car. 

Again the car ride was silent except for the radio playing softly in the background. 

“There’s food in the fridge we can heat up for lunch if you want,” Louis announced as they walked though the door to his apartment. 

“They told you to make me eat more didn’t they?” Harry accused, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not in those words, but its almost 2 and I’m hungry because I haven’t eaten lunch yet and I was wondering if you were too.” Louis explained, trying to remember how Perrie had told him to approach this situation.

“Oh,” Harry mumbled, biting his lip. At that moment Harry’s stomach growled. He looked down at his stomach with a frown, like it had betrayed him.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Louis giggled as he made his way into the kitchen. The chicken and pasta were right were Zayn had said they would be. He quickly made two plates and put the first into the microwave. 

“Do you have a dog?” Harry asked suddenly.

“Nope, that would be Niall you are smelling. Don’t worry, the smell should be gone in a couple of days since he and Zayn are gonna be staying at Zayn’s.” Harry looked really confused after Louis’ explanation. “You can ask, you know.”

Harry didn’t ask until both plates had been heated up and they were both sitting at the kitchen table.

“I have two questions,” he said slowly, like he was unsure he would be allowed to ask them.

“Shoot,” Louis said in between bites. 

“Why does Niall smell like dog?”

“He’s a hybrid like us, except he’s part dog, not cat,” Louis said calmly, not at all like he had just dropped a huge bomb on Harry.

“You, you’re, you’re…” Harry couldn’t get the words out. He was too shocked, how had he not known Louis was a cat hybrid as well?

“Yes, Harold, I’m a cat hybrid as well,” Louis finished for him. “Now, your second question?”

Harry gaped at him for a while before he was able to ask his second question. “Did they move out because of me?” He asked quietly.

“Yes and no,” Louis answered. “They were planning on moving out soon anyway because they are going to bond, but Perrie suggested they move out sooner because their scents are probably bothering you.”

Harry nodded and they ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they were done, Harry grabbed the plates and took them to the sink and started washing them.

“I don’t expect you to do that,” Louis said.

“Habit,” Harry shrugged.

“Ok, as long as you know that I don’t expect you to clean up after me, and stuff.”

Harry turned and saw how sincere Louis was being, it shocked him a bit. “Lou it’s two plates and two forks, but thank you.”

“I’m gonna be in my office working for a bit, let me know if you need anything,” Louis said before he made his way out of the kitchen.

Harry finished quickly finished drying the dishes and turned to face the rest of the kitchen. He hadn’t had true free time in 6 years. He explored the apartment for a bit, but it still smelled strongly like dog, or Niall, he corrected himself. Eventually the smell gave him a headache so he made his way into the guest room, which smelled like a mix of him and Louis. That scent was soothing and he quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in his office, Louis had ordered a bunch of new sheets, blankets, and towels to be delivered the next day for Harry so that he could nest if he wanted to. After that, Louis picked up his journal and opened it to a new page. In the span of one hour, he had written a new song and had sent it off to Niall and Steve Aoki. They both loved it and all three of them finished Just Hold On over Skype that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but finals suck. Thank you for reading and for all the kind comments!!
> 
> Also, if I need to put a trigger warning before this chapter let me know.


End file.
